In an operating room, the physician needs to stay sterile; hence he or she cannot physically access a computer for assistance during surgery. Accordingly, any task the physician wants to perform using computer applications on operating room devices, such as an ablator workstation, must actually be performed by another. There is a need for the physician to be able to operate these devices without physically touching the device or its accessories, e.g., its keyboard, screen, mouse, etc.